1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor component in which a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor chip, is secured on a chip carrier part of a lead frame wherein the semiconductor chip and at least a partial region of the chip carrier part are surrounded by an encapsulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a semiconductor component is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application EP 400 176. The latter describes a so-called top LED, in which a semiconductor chip is secured on a planar chip carrier part of a lead frame. The lead frame is composed of the chip carrier part and a connection part, arranged separately from the latter, with a respective external connection. The chip carrier part includes the semiconductor chip. The connection part and partial regions of the external connections are surrounded by a encapsulation which comprises a radiation-impermeable base body having a recess and a radiation-permeable window part which fills up this recess. This chip carrier part and the connection part are surrounded by the base body, or embedded in the latter, in such a way that partial regions of the upper sides of the chip carrier part and of the connection part are flush with the remaining bottom surface of the recess. Except for its underside, by which it rests on the chip carrier part, the semiconductor chip is completely surrounded by the radiation-permable window part. The recess, which is completely filled up by the radiation-permeable window part, is fashioned in such a way that it forms a reflector for the radiation emitted by the semiconductor component.
The present invention is directed to developing a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving semiconductor component of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that it has an increased radiant intensity and can be produced in a simple manner. At the same time, this semiconductor component is to have good heat dissipation from the semiconductor chip.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the chip carrier part forms a trough in the region in which the semiconductor chip is secured. The inner surface of the trough is designed in such a way that it forms a reflector for the radiation which is emitted and/or received by the semiconductor chip. The chip carrier part has at least two external electrical connections which project from the encapsulation at various points thereof.
In an embodiment the chip carrier part forms a trough in the region in which the semiconductor chip is secured. The inner surface of the trough is designed in such a way that it forms a reflector for the radiation which is emitted and/or received by the semiconductor chip. The trough of the chip carrier part projects at least partially from the encapsulation in such a way that the chip carrier part can be electrically and/or thermally connected in the region of the trough.
In an embodiment, the lead frame has the chip carrier part and a connection part, arranged at a distance from the chip carrier part, with two external connections which project from the encapsulation at opposite sides.
In an embodiment, at least some of the inner surfaces of the trough of the chip carrier are coated with a reflection-enhancing material.
In an embodiment, the external connections of the chip carrier part are broader than the external connections of the connection part.
In an embodiment, the encapsulation has a radiation-impermeable base body with a recess and a radiation-permeable window part which is arranged in the recess. The radiation-impermeable base body encapsulates at least a partial region of the chip carrier part in such a way that at least the trough of the chip carrier part is arranged in the recess.
In an embodiment, the upper edge of the trough extends below the upper edge of the recess. The partial region of the inner surface of the recess which is not covered by the trough is designed in such a way that it forms a reflector for the radiation emitted by the semiconductor chip.
In an embodiment, some of the inner surfaces of the recess of the radiation-impermeable base body are coated with a reflection-enhancing material.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the Detailed Description of the Presently Preferred Embodiments and from the Drawings.